Who's Bad ?
by Licy Dreamlight
Summary: Rejetés pour avoir la "marque" d'Hadès, Ikki et Shun sont bannis sur l'île de l'Oubli, un territoire isolant magiquement tous les méchants du monde. Privée de magie et de technologie, la population vivant dans la misère n'accepte que des mauvais agissements de leur compatriotes. Problème: Shun ne sais pas être méchant au grand désespoir de son nouveau père. [Futur Slash/Crossover]
1. Prologue

**Who's Bad ?  
**

 **Genre :** Disney universe, Magie, Villains, Parenté infernale et Crossover.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

Univers : **Descendants** (basé sur le film 1) **/** **Saint Seiya**

. .

.

Je publie le prologue parce que l'histoire me reste dans la tête et m'empêche d'écrire autre chose. Certaines fics sont assez insistantes pour bloquer mon imagination tant que je ne les écris pas et celle-ci est l'une d'entre-elle. **  
**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **Who's Bad ?**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

« Je m'ennuie. » Gémit Hadès pour la énième fois. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant aux Enfers. C'était encore et toujours des jugements, des cris, des larmes et une myriade d'ondes négatives qui arrivaient à chaque nouvel arrivage d'âme.

Avachi sur son trône et les doigts croisés devant son visage, il repensa aux raisons de cette réclusion misérable qui était la sienne.

Bon, il y avait bien cette histoire de coup d'État manqué mais ça remontait à des siècles. Sa tentative pour renverser l'Olympe -et surtout Zeus de son trône- était à peine restée un sujet de conversation durant deux décennies parmi les immortels.

C'était donc une perturbation mineure.

Tous étaient habitués à ses intrigues et complots alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper.

Le front plissé, il repensa à Hercule. Cet indésirable neveu qui lui devait sa réputation de héros. S'il n'avait pas envoyé tant de monstres sur son chemin, le gamin serait resté un gringalet impuissant et n'aurait jamais pu déjouer ses plans.

Agacé de son manque de clairvoyance qui lui avait couté la victoire, il attrapa le démon le plus proche de lui par le cou et le serra à plusieurs reprises en ignorant ses gémissements étouffés et ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites à chaque pression.

Une fois assez calme, il lâcha le mince lutin d'une couleur bleu-turquoise qui se dépêcha de déguerpir.

A cause de la bêtise d'Hercule, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour sortir du puits des morts conduisant au Styx.

Quelle idée de jeter le dieu des âmes dans un endroit qui aspirait les âmes ?

Et s'était sans compter sur les dizaines d'âmes qui chutaient chaque seconde. Non vraiment, c'était une expérience très désagréable même pour le maître des lieux.

Zeus avait d'ailleurs voulu rajouter son grain de sel et lui avait interdit tous accès à l'Olympe ainsi que sa radiation du Grand Conseil.

« Par les Limbes, je ne vais pas en trouver le sommeil. » Pensa-t-il avec ironie. Non mais vraiment Zeus devrait arrêter de croire que ses décisions étaient les meilleures.

Qu'importe qu'il soit celui qui les avait libéré de Chronos. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux; si seulement leur mère avait réagis avant.

Qu'est-ce que croyait son frère ? Qu'ils s'étaient tous assis avec joie dans l'estomac de leur père sans chercher à s'enfuir ?

Le pire était que Zeus devait certainement le penser.

Impertinent petit-frère.

A peine avaient-ils tous contribué à la chute des Titans que monsieur, s'étant désigné chef de sa fratrie, avait balancé Poséidon dans les flots et lui dans le monde souterrain entouré de morts peu cocasses.

Lorsqu'il était remonté à la surface, Zeus avait construit l'Olympe, s'était autoproclamé souverain des cieux, avait épousé leur soeur Héra et avait scellé par accord commun avec la magie le nouvel agencement des royaumes.

« Comme s'il y avait eu un accord commun. » Maugréa le sombre dieu en sentant la rage qui ne l'avait jamais quittée bouillonner sous sa peau.

Un instant, il songea à apparaitre en Grèce. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas semé le méfait sur le pays bénis par son Frère. Peut-être ferait-il un petit coucou à sa chère nièce dans son Sanctuaire.

Rapidement cependant il abandonna cette idée. Depuis qu'Athéna avait choisi de se rapprocher des mortels elle devait encore être un bébé dans cette réincarnation et il détestait les gamins braillards. Il devait déjà supporter Panic et Douleur à longueur de temps et c'était une torture constante.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se prépare un retour grandiose qui ferait frémir ceux qui le détestaient.

« Ça va être mortel ! » S'exclama-t-il, bras écarter vers le plafond avant d'éclater dans un rire machiavélique.

Oh, oui... A sa prochaine visite en Grèce, tous trembleront devant lui et l'Olympe reconnaitra sa force.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **. .**

 **.**

C'était trop tentant d'imaginer que la vraie forme d'Hadès (dans Saint Seiya) est celle du Disney (avec ses flammes toutes mimi).

Qui est pour voir un Daddy Hadès ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Who's Bad ?  
**

 **Genre :** Disney universe, Magie, Villains, Parenté infernale, Slash et Crossover.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

Univers : **Descendants** (basé sur le film 1) **/** **Saint Seiya**

. .

.

Après une semaine de grippe carabinée, me revoilà avec assez de force pour écrire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **  
**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. **Butterfly blue** , **Guest** , voilà la suite !

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **Who's Bad ?**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1  
**

 **.**

Le Japon. Hadès soupira en lisant le rapport de mission de la réincarnation de Pandore. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle avait rencontré des difficultés à mettre la main sur l'âme pure qui venait d'y naître.

Il était vrai que chaque être humain naissait avec une âme vierge de toute influence. Il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, juste une grande innocence qui se perdait en grandissant. Par contre, l'âme qu'il recherchait demeurerait à jamais intacte. C'était un joyau qu'il se devait de garder de son côté car chaque âme ayant cette caractéristique s'avérait d'une puissance inégalée.

Il en avait besoin pour ses prochains plans de conquête.

Sachant qu'un nouveau-né ne pouvait nullement être en mesure de résister à une fillette en mission d'enlèvement, il était plus qu'intrigué. Avant de dépasser la frontière des Enfers, le lac Averne, Hadès fronça les sourcils en longeant d'abord le Styx.

Les souvenirs de son bain forcé lui revinrent avec plus de force et il s'écarta du fleuve infernal.

Maudit Hercule…

S'éloignant, il observa les âmes qui se jetaient dans l'eau remplie de formes fantomatiques. Sur un rocher élevé, un compteur marquait chaque nouvelle arrivé dans un claquement continu.

Arrivé à la limite de son domaine il claqua des doigts et une brèche s'entrouvrit devant lui.

Il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser Charon, préférant avoir recours à la furtivité pour quitter son royaume par une issue secrète.

A peine traversa-t-il le champ de force qu'une lumière éclatante de lumière l'accueillit. La différence avec l'obscurité permanente des Enfers était saisissante. Plissant les yeux le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité, il fit claquer ses articulations et étendit ses membres avec un plaisir évident. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sur le plan mortel.

« Oh, yeah. Je suis de retour ! »

Malgré l'éblouissement qu'il avait subi, il remarqua bien vite que c'était le début de soirée. Apollon ne tarderai pas à rentrer son char solaire pour la nuit.

Craignant d'être repéré, il se fondit dans l'ombre de la végétation l'entourant.

Quatre ans auparavant, un royaume s'était fondé. Auradon, une terre d'union rassemblant tous ceux qui se désignaient comme 'gentils' et dont la reine Belle et le roi Adam, communément appelé Bête, avaient été choisis pour en être les souverains.  
Comme cet endroit se devait être une utopie, les 'méchants' furent regroupés et bannis sur l'île de l'Oubli. Privé de leur pouvoir magique, sans électricité ou moyen de communication, ces derniers étaient condamnés à une vie de misère pour contenter le besoin de justice de ceux qu'ils avaient lésés.  
Malheureusement, très vite, les habitants du nouveau royaume avait du faire face à un constat simple : la majorité des 'méchants' étaient déjà morts.

Vindicatif, cela ne leur avaient pas suffit.

C'était injuste ! Dans une telle situation comment pouvaient-ils punir leurs ennemis ou créer un exemple dissuasif pour empêcher tout nouvel avènement de vilain ?

Les héros s'étaient rassemblés de long jours avant de trouver une solution : ramener les 'méchants' à la vie. Si l'idée avait été approuvée, aucun être doté de magie n'avait accepté de produire un tel acte. C'était de la nécromancie pure et simple. De la magie noire venant directement des Enfers.

Alors qu'il récupérait tranquillement des forces pour pouvoir se replonger dans ses projets de conquête, Zeus, lui avaient fais parvenir un charmant petit message. Soit disant pour laver ses pêchers, il devait accomplir cette mission et ainsi serait lui-même sauvé d'un emprisonnement sur l'île.

L'emprisonner lui, un dieu, comme un vulgaire mortel. Hermès avait reculé, effrayé devant le fou rire qui l'avait pris. Non mais vraiment, son frère perdait de plus en plus de sagesse à mesure que le temps passait. A condition qu'il en avait déjà au départ…

S'il avait obéit, c'était simplement parce que les autres divinités avaient du lui céder une partie de leur puissance pour qu'il puisse agir. Sous la contrainte bien sûr. Hercule avait été si penaud devant les regards noirs de ceux qui avaient du venir aux Enfers pour effectuer le transfert d'énergie. C'était un régal pour ses yeux.

Grâce à eux, son rétablissement avait largement été accéléré.

Malgré tout, s'il ne montrait si prudent dans ses déplacements, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas idiot au contraire du benjamin de sa fratrie.

Zeus n'avait pas fais de serment inviolable en jurant sa liberté sur le Styx. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'agisse contre lui.

Regardant mieux son environnement, composé de multiples jardins, il reconnu qu'il était dans un parc.

Par où commencer ? Normalement il s'était matérialiser au plus proche de l'âme pure mais tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était des arbres.

« Je déteste le sport. » Souffla-t-il de frustration en avançant à travers la végétation. La marche était vraiment un calvaire pour un dieu qui préférait largement se téléporter à chacun de ses déplacements dans le monde des mortels.

Suivant son instinct, il atteignit un petit chemin de galet qui le conduit vers une fontaine.

Contournant le bassin asséché, le Seigneur infernal sourit de satisfaction.

Appuyé contre le rempart de la fontaine se trouvait un mortel d'environ trois ans, aux cheveux bleus sombre fourchant dans tout les sens qui ressemblait à la description de l'attaquant qu'avait rencontré Pandore.

D'après la poussière qui le recouvrait, ses habits un peu déchiré et le manque de présence adulte; Hadès l'identifia rapidement comme un jeune orphelin. Sûrement un enfant que le système de protection humain n'avait pas encore trouvé et aidé.

Dans ses bras, un petit ballot de couverture rose s'agitait. Deux petites mimines jaillirent de l'intérieur du tissu, provoquant le rire de l'enfant plus grand.

Bon, au moins il avait trouvé l'âme pure.

« Hello. », murmura-t-il faisant sursauter l'enfant le plus grand.

Un sourire ravi atteint ses lèvres en voyant la peur qui prenait place dans les yeux du mortel. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu la main.

« Normalement on répond à des salutations lorsqu'on est bien élevé. », continua-t-il devant le silence du petit qui cacha le bébé qu'il tenait auparavant derrière lui avant de se lever pour lui faire face.

Hadès en fut surpris. Généralement les gens qu'il croisait criaient et s'enfuyaient. Fallait dire que sa peau cireuse, les dents acérées, ses cheveux enflammés et ses yeux jaune avaient le don d'effrayer les humains.

Il fit un pas en avant et vit avec stupeur les doigts de l'enfant briller d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Lorsqu'il fit encore un autre pas, la main du petit s'enflamma totalement. C'était remarquable.

Si jeune et déjà un cosmos si puissant. Dommage qu'il soit en travers de son chemin.

Avançant de nouveau pour récupérer l'âme pure, il fronça les sourcils envoyant la petite boule de feu qui fut lancée vers lui.

D'un geste, il fit disparaitre la flammèche volante et roula des yeux.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas digne d'une attaque de flamme. » Il libéra un soupçon de son énergie et matérialisa une immense boule de feu devant le garnement. « Voilà, comment utiliser des flammes, gamin. »

Le petit humain ne broncha pas et approcha sa main des flammes rouges et jaunes.

Hadès le regarda avec un visage sérieux. Loin d'être rebuté par la chaleur accablante, l'enfant plongea ses mains au milieu du brasier et semblait se délecter de la chaleur.

C'était impossible. Même avec une affinité pour le feu, les flammes des Enfers brulaient toujours ceux qu'elles piégeaient. Lui seul en était immunisé.

C'était totalement bizarre mais en y réfléchissant bien, le gamin lui semblait familier. Le front froncé sous la concentration il chercha d'où lui venait cette impression. Où l'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Quand ? Et comment ?

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était son physique qui l'attirait mais son âme.

Songeur, il se souvint de deux âmes qui s'étaient accrochés à lui lorsqu'il pataugeait dans le Styx.

Deux enfants morts bien trop tôt aux yeux grands ouverts qui l'avaient saisi non pas pour le faire couler comme les autres le faisaient mais pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il avait tellement été surpris par ces étreintes non hostiles qu'il les avait laissées flotter autour de lui un moment.

Alors qu'après quelques jours les âmes perdaient généralement leurs souvenirs et volonté en attente de leur jugement, les deux jeunes âmes étaient restées paisiblement à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il eu récupéré assez de force et qu'il quitta enfin l'eau glacé, il avait immédiatement envoyé les deux âmes vers le cycle de réincarnation pour les récompenser.

Il avait pensé ne jamais les revoir avant leur prochaine mort et voilà qu'il les rencontrait sous forme vivante.

Il semblait même qu'en restant à ses côtés, ces dernières avaient obtenues quelques caractéristiques infernales : une affinité au feu divin et une âme plus pure que le cristal.

Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant.

S'approchant du bébé, Hadès sourit en voyant l'ainé plisser ses yeux bleus dans sa direction.

« Laisse Shun ! » L'avertit le petit et voyant que l'étranger restait près de son petit-frère, il abandonna la boule de feu et se rapprocha vivement.

Amusé, Hadès lui frotta la tête dès qu'il arriva à son niveau.

« Touche pas ! » Grogna la petite teigne en le regardant méchamment pour avoir osé emmêler ses cheveux.

Extatique devant ce mauvais caractère, Hadès sourit plus largement.

C'était doublement intéressant.

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un éclat argenté au cou du nourrisson. Il semblait que Pandore avait réussi l'une de ses missions. Le médaillon 'Your Ever' semblait immense porté par ce petit être. Au moins, il pourrait les retrouver facilement. Ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer de leur survie.

Pensif, il chercha un lieu adéquat où sa progéniture pourrait grandir en développant efficacement leur potentiel.

Les emmener aux Enfers serait trop risqué. Malgré leurs particularités infernales, ces petits restaient des mortels. Trop vivant et chétif pour son royaume. Ne restait que les mortels en espérant qu'aucune autre divinité ne les découvre et comprenne l'affiliation des petits. A moins que... Oh, mais bien sûr ! Un rire surexcité lui échappa. Oh oui, il venait de trouver la solution parfaite.

« Panic ! Douleur ! » Cria le dieu avec vigueur. Il ne fallut que cinq secondes avant que les deux lutins ne se matérialisent à ses côtés.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous patron ? » Demanda immédiatement Douleur. Il préférait abréger l'entrevu avant qu'Hadès ne les punisse encore pour leur défection pendant son séjour forcé dans le Styx.

« Conduisez les enfants à cette adresse. » Dit-il en faisant apparaitre un morceau de parchemin que le lutin rouge saisit.

« Pourquoi ? C'est loin ! » Gémit Panic avant de crier lorsque les flammes de son maître prirent une teinte jaune orangée et fusèrent vers lui.

« J'ai rien dis ! J'ai rien dis. » S'empressa-t-il de dire en tremblant. Un Hadès aux flammes bleu était le signe d'un contrôle de sa colère. Lorsque les flammes prenaient des couleurs plus vives, tous aux Enfers savaient qu'il fallait mieux se cacher pour éviter les souffrances d'interminables tortures.

Hadès prit une profonde respiration en entendant un rire près de lui. Le plus grand enfant s'était approché et tenait le bas de sa tunique en lui jetant un regard émerveillé. Fier de lui-même, il se calma. Sa chevelure enflammée se rétréci et redevint bleuâtre.

Pensant à l'avenir, Hadès se mit à rire un peu avec frénésie. Il imaginait le visage choqué de Zeus quand il découvrirait que par son action héroïque pour sauver sa promise son précieux Hercules venait de donner des héritiers à celui qui désirait si ardemment sa chute et que sa petite Athéna, les avait inconsciemment aidé à obtenir le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs en les prenant sous son aile.

Oh, oui. Ce serait impayable.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Joyeux Noël en avance !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Who's Bad ?  
**

 **Genre :** Disney universe, Magie, Villains, Parenté infernale, Slash et Crossover.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

Univers : **Descendants** **/** **Saint Seiya**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **Who's Bad ?**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

 **.**

 **13 ans plus tard**

.

Malgré ses efforts, Shun se sentait constamment oppressé tant le poids dans sa poitrine ne s'estompait pas.

Traverser trois guerres laissaient des traces, surtout l'épisode avec Hadès où son lien avec le dieu infernal avait failli détruire le monde.

Les révélations d'Athéna n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Shun frémit en se rappelant les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait adressée : « Aucun chevalier ne peut arriver à un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Votre évolution rapide est contre toute nature humaine. Qu'êtes-vous réellement ? »

Shun avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui avait plongé un couteau dans le cœur. Apprendre que la déesse que l'on avait apprit à aimer par endoctrinement et que l'on était prêt à protéger au péril de notre vie ne reconnaissait pas votre humanité était difficile à supporter.

« Ça ira. » Souffla Ikki à ses côtés. Son aîné avait parlé sans le regarder mais Shun arrivait sans peine à reconnaître l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Contrairement à lui qui ressassait le passé, Ikki appréhendait leur futur lieu de résidence.

L'île de l'oubli avait une horrible réputation et le Phénix doutait que son cadet Shun s'adapte à un tel environnement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

'Non !' Voulu crier Shun au bord des larmes mais par égard pour son frère, il ne dit rien et hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. Ikki faisait tout son possible pour le rassurer et il se refusait d'alourdir l'inquiétude que devait déjà avoir son frère concernant leur destin.

L'île de l'Oubli. Une véritable prison où les méchants vivaient reclu et oublié du reste du monde. Une île où ils allaient être dépouiller de leur cosmos. Un île où la folie guettait ses habitants tant les conditions de vie insalubres étaient loin du train de vie de personnalité souvent habitué à vivre dans le luxe. Une île où ils ne seraient plus rien. Une île où on voulait les faire disparaître.

« Tout ira bien tant que nous restons ensemble. »

Shun sourit faiblement en entendant cela et Ikki lui tapota légèrement l'épaule en guise de soutien silencieux.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'affronteront ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des autres. Surtout en voyant la facilité qu'avait eu ceux qui se prétendaient amis ou frères d'arme à se détourner d'eux une fois qu'ils avaient été bannis sur l'île.

.

OoOoO

.

Installé sous un large parasol, un verre à la main, Hadès profitait des quelques éclaircies que la barrière magique laissait filtrer. La météo était généralement assez nuageuse voire brumeuse sur l'île mais chaque matin il venait s'installer sur la plage pour lire ou paresser en paix.

L'île de l'Oubli était vraiment le meilleur lieux de vacance où il avait séjourné depuis des centaines d'années. Passer temporairement de dieu à humain était vraiment une brillante idée. La seule chose qui lui manquait était de ne plus pouvoir voir et de sentir les ombres tourbillonner en fonction de ses émotions.

Songeur, il remit automatiquement l'une des longues mèches bouclées de sa chevelure rebelle derrière son oreille avant de soupirer en prenant conscience de son geste digne d'un humain normal. Bon d'accord, la flamboyance qui maintenait ses cheveux en apesanteur et flambait sauvagement sous sa colère, lui manquait également énormément. On ne pouvait vraiment pas l'accuser de ne pas savoir faire des concessions.

« Mon seigneur, il semblerait que les invités que vous attendiez soit enfin là. » Annonça Peine en s'inclinant devant le transat de son maître.

Hadès claqua des doigts et Panique s'empressa d'ouvrir un large parapluie noir très abîmé sur les bord afin de suivre son maître en le protégeant du soleil.

Se levant avec résignation, Hadès observa les trois personnes qui se trouvait devant une barque à moteur amarrée à la plage. Au loin, un petit yacht restait en retrait derrière la barrière magique.

« Hadès ! Mécréant ! Ne peux-tu donc pas cesser de comploter ? »

L'interpellé se crispa et jeta un regard furibond au rouquin qui venait de hurler. Un simple 'bonjour' était-il trop demander ? Et puis un peu de reconnaissance tout de même ! C'était lui qui avait permis à Hercules d'atteindre le statut d'idole puis de divinité.

Sans ses interventions et celles des créatures qu'il lançait à sa poursuite, Hercule serait resté inconnu du public. Il lui devait tout mais de toute évidence l'orgueil démesuré de Zeus avait été transmis à son fils qui se pensait totalement invulnérable. Quel gâchis !

« Pour qui me prends-tu, bébé muscle ? » Commença Hadès avec un sourire suffisant. « Comme-ci j'avais pu prévoir une Guerre Sainte et le retour de ma descendance en étant coincé dans un lieu privé de magie depuis presque treize ans. »

Hercule fronça les sourcils et observa de façon critique son oncle. Même si ses canines étaient réduites et qu'il n'avait plus ses flammes, Hadès était toujours intimidant. Son teint grisâtre était devenu blafard, son menton anguleux était moins prononcé pour s'adapter à une morphologie plus humaine et ses cheveux devenus noir avec des reflets bleutés ondulaient jusqu'au haut de ses épaules.

A part les larges cernes, les yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx qui donnaient l'impression d'être deux gouffres sans fond et le sourire moqueur toujours aussi horripilant de l'ancien dieu, Hercule ne pouvait que reconnaître que ce dernier avait un physique assez attirant en tant que mortel. Plus il le regardait et plus ses doutes concernant la filiation infernale des deux chevaliers s'estompaient. Enfin surtout pour le chevalier Phénix.

« Tes doutes envers mon innocence me blesse fortement. » Gémit théâtralement l'ancien dieu des Enfers avant de tendre le bras pour que Peine puisse remplir son verre.

L'alcool était un luxe sur cette île perdue et Hadès s'engorgeait de satiété à chaque fois que l'envie brillait dans les yeux de ses 'compagnons' d'infortune. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse plus marchander des âmes comme au bon vieux temps. Sur l'île de l'oubli, plus d'un méchant auraient été prêt à échanger son âme contre n'importe quelle boisson alcoolisée. Tous ces contrats perdues étaient vraiment du gâchis.

« Voilà mon seigneur. » Avertit Peine en s'inclinant bien bas après avoir accompli sa tâche.

Hadès n'accorda qu'un bref regard à son serviteur démoniaque qui vivait maintenant sous l'apparence d'un gobelin depuis leur arrivé sur l'île.

« Aller, dépêche-toi de me transmettre le message de 'monsieur j'illumine le ciel'. »

Immédiatement, un éclair claqua au dessus de leur tête et Hadès sourit effrontément.

Hercules serra les poings face à l'insulte envers son père et déclara : « Zeus ne te fait aucunement confiance. Tu es surveillé de près et quelque soit ton plan il échouera comme les autres. »

Hadès leva un sourcil en sirotant sa boisson. Vraiment son petit-frère devrait apprendre à changer de discours. A croire qu'il pensait vraiment l'intimider. C'était tellement ridicule que cela correspondait à la stupidité orgueilleuse de Zeus.

« Sérieusement ?! » Finit par exploser Ikki. « Vous osez nous condamnez à pourrir sur cette île simplement pour ne pas aller à l'encontre de 'papa dieu' mais en plus vous osez nous ignorer pour aller taper la discute ?! Putain ! Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! »

Hadès sourit largement. Voilà un caractère tout feux tout flamme comme il lui plaisait. Sans compter que la tête ahuri qu'abordait Hercule était un spectacle fort divertissant.

« Chevalier, certains protocoles doivent… »

« Je m'en fous. » Le coupa Ikki. Peu lui importait qu'il doive le respect à Hercules. Il était un renégat, l'avait toujours été dans son cœur et rien ne changerait le fait que les ennemis de Shun étaient ses ennemis. En bannissant également son précieux petit-frère, l'Olympe avait attisé la colère et le ressentiment de l'un des chevaliers le plus craint qui existait.

« Je vais vous tuer. Tous. » Siffla-t-il d'une voix basse si calme par rapport à la fureur qui le consumait auparavant qu'elle fit tressaillir le dieu en mission.

« Bon garçon. » Félicita Hadès, causant la confusion entre Hercules et Ikki qui n'arrivaient pas à déterminer à qui il s'adressait. « Aller, il est temps de passer à autre chose. » Termina-t-il en faisant un signe de licenciement de la main.

Soupirant face à cette attitude et voulant quitter cet endroit, Hercules s'empressa de remonter sur sa barque sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière. Fier de sa petite victoire sur son neveu, Hadès le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la barrière puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes ex-chevaliers.

« Allons-y. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. »

.

OoOoO

.

L'arrivé du bateau d'Hercules avait attiré beaucoup de curieux et une foule s'était rassemblée à la sortie de la plage. Les adultes se rapprochèrent de l'ex-dieu tandis que la nouvelle génération de méchants restait en retrait. Des questions fusèrent autour de lui mais Hadès les ignora et continua son avancé jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri aigu et aucunement viril résonne derrière lui.

« Un vrai pays de rustre. » S'agaça Hadès en tirant sur le bras de Shun afin de l'éloigner du vieil homme qui l'avait peloté. « A croire que vivre sur cette île a annihilé tout sens du respect chez certain. »

Continuant son avancé tandis que Shun restait près de lui pour éviter d'être touché par les vagabond, Hadès sourit de contentement en voyant que Ikki était resté en retrait et que le vieux pervers gisait à présent au sol avec une jolie flaque de sang près de son visage. De toute évidence le Phénix n'aurait aucun mal à s'adapter ici.

Mettre K.O un homme plus âgé sans créer le moindre bruit ou grabuge alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver sur l'île était remarquable.

La réputation de Ikki allait rapidement se développer négativement s'il continuait ainsi et cela lui promettait un grand avenir dans cette contrée sauvage.

Dommage que Shun n'ai pas le moindre mordant. Le pauvre gamin exultait une aura de gentillesse et de timidité dans ses gestes n'aidait pas son cas.

« Faible. » Murmura le dieu en regardant brièvement son 'fils'. Shun se figea et baissa la tête de honte. « J'ai hâte de voir le jour où vous montrerez à tous votre puissance. Le monde apprendra à trembler devant toi. »

« Super… » Réplica Shun avec sarcasme avant de sursauter en entendant le dieu rire.

« Le sarcasme est un premier pas en avant, petit. Je sais que tu me rendras fier. »

Shun pâli devant le sourire malicieux du dieu et se mordit les lèvres de nervosité.

Leur avancé ne fut pas longue.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! » S'exclama Hadès en s'arrêtant devant un vieux bâtiment semblant bancal. Sur la devanture, une pancarte en bois indiquait la mention : "Thermes et vins infernaux" et un tag sur l'un des murs semblait vouloir prévenir la population du propriétaire de l'établissement en citant : "Hades IS here".

En rentrant, Shun et Ikki eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un établissement de bains car, à part la pièce principale qui comportait un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un gobelin, des petits écriteaux près de différentes portes indiquaient des bains collectifs ou privés.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Marmonna Ikki à contrecoeur. « Au moins ça semble plus propre que les autres bâtiments que l'on a croisés. »

Hadès leva les yeux en entendant la remarque. « Voyons, vous n'avez encore rien vu. C'est dans les profondeurs que se cache la vérité. »

Ikki et Shun se regardèrent, mitigés, avant de se précipiter derrière le dieu qui venait d'ouvrir une porte cachée par une ancienne tapisserie représentant le chien des Enfers : Cerbère. Immédiatement un long escalier menant au niveau inférieur se dressa devant eux.

Descendant lentement le long des marches, ils furent soulagés de voir que de nombreux flambeaux disséminés le long des murs permettaient de voir le sous-sol.

C'était une large pièce circulaire avec un haut plafond et de la moquette bleu marine au sol. Un large bureau avec une chaise en cuir noir se trouvaient devant une immense bibliothèque en bois vernis qui trônait sur le mur opposé de l'escalier.

Un ensemble de salon, comprenant un grand canapé courbé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir, étaient placés en cercle devant une cheminée imposante. La hotte de la cheminée se séparait en de nombreux tuyaux de toutes tailles qui serpentaient le long du murs jusqu'à disparaître derrière le plafond. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était cette immense cheminée qui chauffait aussi l'eau des bains des étages supérieurs.

Malgré l'absence de fenêtre, Shun fut surpris de ne pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Au contraire, il se sentait plus en harmonie et en sécurité dans cette pièce que dans le luxueux et lumineux manoir de Saori.

« Bienvenu dans la seule véritable réserve d'alcool de l'île. » Sourit Hadès en montrant avec fierté des tonneaux agencés dans des alcôves creusées dans le mur bordant la droite de l'escalier. « Cette île sert de dépotoirs pour le royaume d'Auragon. Rien de ce qu'on y trouve ne permet d'obtenir un bon alcool donc j'ai l'exclusivité sur les clients désoeuvré au palais sensible.

« Mais d'où viennent tous ces tonneaux ? »

« Des Enfers, bien sûr. J'utilise mes pouvoirs pour les garder à la température idéale. »

Shun et Ikki se figèrent de stupeur.

« Mais… C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoirs ou quitter l'île. »

« Et pourtant j'ai pu manœuvrer mes Spectres pour assaillir le Sanctuaire et pris possession de ton corps. D'ailleurs, c'était très émouvant votre séquence 'tue-moi / non, tu es mon frère et je te protégerai'. Sans l'intervention d'Athéna, vous auriez pu prendre vos rôles prédestinés aux Enfers. »

« Quels rôles ? »

Hadès ne répondit pas. Continuant sa descente, il atteint le sous-sol et alla s'installer sur un sofa confortable près d'une large et haute cheminée.

A contre-cœur, Ikki s'approcha d'un des fauteuils alentour et fit signe à Shun de s'y asseoir avant de se placer debout légèrement sur la droite de son petit-frère pour le protéger.

Un élan de nostalgie prit Hadès en le regardant faire preuve d'autant de protection. Fut un temps lointain où ce fut lui qui agissait ainsi avec Poséidon lorsqu'ils étaient coincés dans le ventre de Cronos. Dommage que l'arrivé de Zeus ait tout gâché de leur relation fraternelle.

« Tout cela est un jeu pour vous ? » Demanda Shun, consterné par la désinvolture de celui qui avait déclenché des combats fratricides dans les rangs des chevaliers d'Athéna.

« Pour ma nièce, il s'agit sûrement d'un jeu de domination pour affirmer sa puissance face aux autres divinité. Pour moi, il s'agit simplement d'un grand nettoyage sans attirer l'attention de monsieur-je-suis-tout-puissant. »

« Un nettoyage ?! » S'étrangla presque Shun. « Des gens sont morts ! »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Rejeta Hadès. « Mes hommes surveillent le quotas d'arrivés et nous ne dépassons jamais les limites de morts journalières dans le monde. Être un protagoniste d'une guerre donne toujours une grande impression de carnage et vu que Zeus ne relativise jamais et se contente des dires de ses protégés alors 'les Guerres Saintes sont des catastrophes sans précédentes qui menace l'humanité. » Termina l'ex-dieu en prenant une voix aigüe avant de mimer une personne qui défailli.

Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une imitation d'Athéna.

« De quel genre de nettoyage s'agit-il ? » Finit par demander l'ex-Phénix, intrigué.

« Oh, un simple nettoyage de printemps où je chasse la poussière devenue crasse. » Soupira Hadès alors que ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement. « Trop d'âmes encombres les Enfers en refusant de se réincarner pour rester aux Champs-Élysées. Sans les interférences de Tête d'éclair, concentré sur les Guerres Saintes, je peux bannir les âmes récalcitrantes au Tartare jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent et me supplient de le laisser se réincarner. »

Shun se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'insurger face à une telle injustice. Si les âmes avaient été jugé digne des Champs-Élysées, il était cruel de les punir en les envoyant au Tartare.

Soufflant lentement, il serra les poings et attendit les explications qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Hadès, comme il le découvrait progressivement, était un individu assez loquace lorsqu'on le laissait partir dans ses monologues.

Prouvant la validité de ses observations, Hadès ajouta : « C'était un tel délice de remettre à leur place les demi-dieux des temps mythologique. Ils ont de grandes difficultés à accepter que leur temps est révolu et qu'il existe de nouveaux héros aussi méritant qu'eux. Ils s'insurgent même de l'afflux de guerriers, chevaliers et marinas. »

« Il y a des chevaliers aux Champs-Élysées ?! »

Hadès leva un sourcil avant de croiser les mains sous son menton.

« Il est plus facile de maintenir une aura de peur en promettant une mort marquée par la souffrance éternelle. Punir ceux qui s'opposent aux décisions des divinités est une lois éditée par mon 'baby brother' qui, comme d'habitude, ne la respecte pas lorsqu'il s'agit de ses bâtard ou de ses protégés. Pourquoi devrais-je lui obéir dans mon propre royaume ?

« Et le vin ? » Redemanda Ikki en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leur question originale.

« Beaucoup de créature mythique viennent se ressourcer dans les plaines verdoyantes des Champs-Élysées. Le nombre de nymphes qui y séjournent est chaque année proportionnel au taux de pollution souillant la surface. Malheureusement pour les divinités, il leur est impossible d'accéder à ce lieu sans mon accord. »

« Des pots-de-vins. » Murmura Shun en comprenant les non-dits de l'ex-dieu.

« Littéralement, mon cher. Les satyres et leur chef, Dionysos, sont ceux qui demandent le plus l'accès aux Champs-Élisée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leur moyen de paiement privilégié est l'alcool. »

« Vous êtes vraiment pire qu'un vautour pour profiter aussi allégrement des circonstances. » Cracha Ikki avec dédain.

« Un peu plus de reconnaissance, gamin. » Siffla Hadès en plissant les yeux.

Shun vit son frère ouvrir sa bouche pour s'offusquer de l'audace du dieu mais il ne pu dire un mot.

« C'est moi qui me suis assuré que vous soyez pris en charge par l'orphelinat Kido. » Continua Hadès en faisant apparaître une petite boule de feux qu'il fit tourner nonchalamment entre ses doigts. « Vagabonder dans les rues avec un nourrisson n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait pu avoir un gamin de trois ans, Ikki, mais je reconnais ton audace et ton esprit rebelle. Un vrai petit monstre territorial envers son cadet. Je savais que tu ferais de grandes choses. Sais-tu que tu effraies plus les minions d'Athéna que certains de mes plus fidèles Spectres ? Ta redoutable réputation dans la chevalerie est digne de mes espérances. Félicitation. »

La bouche toujours ouverte, Ikki écarquilla les yeux face au flux de parole du dieu avant d'en saisir le sens.

Lorsque Hadès lui lança sa boule de feu et qu'il l'attrapa spontanément la chaleur qui se répandit dans sa main lui causa un sursaut, non pas de douleur mais de reconnaissance. Il avait déjà tenu de telles flammes dans sa main. Leur chaleur était familière et ravivait un souvenir enfoui comme un rêve au plus profond de lui.

Shun qui regardait l'interaction avec confusion fut surpris de voir le doux sourire de son grand-frère à l'égard de la boule de feu alors qu'il la faisant grossir ou rétrécir à sa guise comme un enfant s'émerveillent de son nouveau jouet.

« Comment pouvez-vous utiliser vos pouvoirs ici ? Athéna nous a dit qu'il y avait une barrière qui scellera notre énergie pour empêcher tout débordement ? » Demanda Shun.

« L'île est entourée par une barrière anti-magie conçue pour restreindre les capacités spéciales des vilains et de leurs enfants. Ces capacités viennent de la fusion entre leurs noyaux magiques et l'énergie issus de leur environnement. Hors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le cosmos est issu du Big Bang et cette énergie brise les atomes pour les adapter à la volonté de ceux capable de l'utiliser. Seuls les simples d'esprits peuvent penser qu'avec votre maîtrise de votre cosmos, allant bien au-delà de vos ex-compagnons d'armes, et votre affiliation au plus puissant et intrigant des dieux, vous serez totalement démuni face à la barrière magique. »

« Le plus puissant et intrigant des dieux ? » Répéta Ikki, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui, moi ! » S'enorgueillit Hadès en faisant de grand geste pour centrer l'attention sur lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un public l'applaudisse.

Ikki soupira devant l'attitude du dieu mais intrigué par son discours, il se concentra et sourit en voyant une autre boule de feu apparaître dans son autre main. Rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir toujours invoquer son cosmos, il ne pu retenir le sourire de plus en plus large qui prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Voyant la réussite de son frère, Shun concentra à son tour son énergie afin de faire apparaître sa chaîne mais malgré ses efforts ses tentatives restèrent des échecs. Il sentit la peur le saisir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Que se passait-il ?

Hadès le détailla rigoureusement avant de prendre un air pincé : « Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil et obéissant. Inconsciemment, vous vous êtes limité afin de respecter la règle de non-magie de cette île. C'est pathétique. »

Shun baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau à l'orphelinat et qu'il se faisait gronder pour son comportement trop passif.

« Il vous faudra beaucoup de force et de courage pour survivre ici, Shun. » Finit par le prévenir Hadès en voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux du plus jeune. « Oui, vraiment beaucoup de courage. »

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

. .

.

 **Note :** Dans " _Descendants_ " il est dit que Hadès gère une boutique alimentaire (comme Ursula) mais sincèrement, je le vois plus en profiteur qui arrive à faire de vraies affaires sur l'île. Ainsi gérer de l'alcool et des thermes me paraissait plus adapté. **Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **.**

 **Note 2 :** Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas de pairing défini pour cette histoire. La romance viendra bien plus tard mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis : **avec qui devrait sortir Shun ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Who's Bad ?  
**

 **Genre :** Disney univers, Magie, Vilains, Parenté infernale, Slash et Crossover.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

Univers : **Descendants** **/** **Saint Seiya**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 **Who's Bad ?**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Tranches de vie**

 **.**

 _Rappel :_

Shun - 13 ans

Ikki - 15 ans

Mal, Jay, Uma - 13 ans

 **.**

.

 **Bêtises**

.

Shun prit l'une de ses mèches et la porta au-devant de son regard pour en admirer la couleur. C'était un peu devenu son rituel journalier depuis qu'Hadès l'avait conduit avec Ikki à la boutique de la belle-mère de Cendrillon : le « Curl Up & Dye » de Lady Tremaine.

Si la chevelure bleu-nuit d'Ikki avait fait l'unanimité auprès de la famille Tremaine, ses cheveux à lui avaient posé un gros problème. Le châtain était, d'après leurs dires, pas adapté à l'ambiance de l'île. Il fallait être voyant ! La discrétion était pour ceux qui n'assumaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, hors un vrai vilain devait pouvoir s'affirmer.

Hadès avait explosé de rire en venant les chercher et en le voyant avec une chevelure entièrement verte. Il avait osé l'appeler Méduse, s'amusant en disant que si un jour Persée se pointait sur l'île, il hésiterait entre le sauver à cause de l'aura d'Andromède ou de le tuer avec sa chevelure digne d'une gorgone.

Ikki n'avait bien sûr été d'aucune aide. Riant de sa déconvenue, il lui avait annoncé avoir profité d'un moment d'inattention pour mélanger les produits capillaires qui allaient être utilisés lors de sa coloration. « Comme ça je te trouverai plus facilement dans une foule. » Avait-il ajouté avec fierté et sur le coup, Shun avait eu très envie de le frapper. Très très fort.

Soupirant, Shun repensa à ce jour-là. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été la seule chose qui avait changé.

Le cuir semblait être la norme et Hadès s'était amusé à refaire entièrement leur garde-robe. Adieu à son pantalon ample et à ses bretelles.

A présent, il portait un pantalon en cuir d'un bleu sombre, une tunique en coton noir qui descendait jusqu'au début de ses cuisses et une veste sans manche en cuir d'un violet pastel assez sombre qui était agrémenté d'une capuche qu'il gardait majoritairement relevée pour ne pas être trop repérable à cause de sa crinière verte.

Ikki quand à lui, portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des touches de gris et de bleu, un débardeur rouge et une veste longue sans manches d'un bleu roi avec les bordures dorés. Un phénix en plein envol avait été brodé dans son dos avec des fils d'or et de cuivre par l'un des lutins d'Hadès. Il ignorait toujours si c'était Peine ou si c'était Panic qui avait réussi cette œuvre d'art. Qu'importe avait dit le dieu en leur donnant les vêtements.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Moi si. » Fredonna Ikki en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas renversé le contenu de sa barrique en montant sur le toit d'une bâtisse bordant la rue principale. « C'est chouette. »

Shun le regarda avec incrédulité avant de froncer les sourcils et de se mettre à bouder.

« Allons, vois le bon côté des choses : ici il n'y a pas de règle ; personne pour nous surveiller et on peut se battre quand on veut. » Lui dit Ikki et Shun se renfrogna encore plus.

« Bon d'accord, pas de combat si tu ne le veux pas. » Tenta de l'apaiser Ikki : « Mais regarde la vérité en face, nous ne sommes plus des marionnettes de guerre. Notre vie nous appartient. »

Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que Shun ne concède sa défaite.

« Je ne l'aime toujours pas. » Grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

Ikki sourit, amusé. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir sur sa future victime. Trois, deux, un…

« Saleté ! » S'écria Maléfique alors qu'elle venait à peine d'éviter l'eau croupie qui venait d'être déversée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à peine une seconde auparavant. Shun remercia une quelconque aide divine que son frère n'avait pas eu l'idée de lancer la barrique en même temps que son contenu sur les passants.

« Sale petit garnement ! Descends ! »

Ikki ricanna devant l'ordre. Avait-il une tête à obéir ?

« Mère ! »

L'ex-chevalier du Phénix fut pris de fou rire en remarquant qu'une fille aux cheveux pourpre avait été aspergé à la place de sa cible. Vu leur air de famille et leurs yeux qui miroitaient parfois d'un vert toxique, il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que Maléfique s'était servie de sa fille comme d'un bouclier pour échapper à sa farce.

« Tu vas le payer ! » Sifflèrent la mère et la fille avec la même ferveur.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » Rétorqua fortement Ikki avant de les saluer d'un geste de la main et de partir en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

Shun le suivit en soupirant de désespoir. Son frère ne pouvait vraiment pas aller quelque part sans se faire d'ennemi mortel.

.

 **Fierté**

.

« Alors laisse-moi résumer : tu as créé une guerre de pouvoir alors que tu n'es arrivé que depuis quelques jours et tu alimente quotidiennement un climat de terreur chez la populace qui craint les retombés d'un affrontement entre Maléfique et moi. »

Ikki hocha simplement de la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Hadès et avala goulûment sa tranche de lard avant de se resservir. La nourriture qu'ils mangeaient venait directement de l'extérieur de l'île, importé par les Spectres du dieu qui refusaient de voir leur seigneur manger la nourriture locale qui était souvent pourrie.

« Je suis tellement fier de mes gènes ! » S'écria Hadès en sautillant presque d'excitation.

Shun failli s'étrangler en avalant ses petits pois lorsqu'il vit Hadès offrir un sabre finement ouvragé et serti de pierres précieuses à Ikki en guise de cadeau. Un jour, tout cela allait finir en bain de sang.

.

 **Rencontre**

.

Shun détestait la foule et elle le lui rendait bien. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère veuille sortir le jour où se rassemblait tout le monde pour le marché de l'île ?

Ayant perdu Ikki de vu, il allait être emporté par un mouvement de foule lorsque quelqu'un lui prit la main et le conduisit à l'abri sous un escalier branlant.

« T'es l'un des nouveaux toi. » Releva son présumé sauveur en se mettant à le détailler d'un air supérieur. C'était facile pour lui qui profitait qu'il soit plus grand d'une tête que Shun.

Shun leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à voir les autres le regarder avec dérision à cause de son apparence 'fragile' et son caractère hors de propos.

« Alors, un fils d'Hadès doit bien avoir des choses intéressantes dans ses poches ? » Demanda innocemment le garçon aux yeux marrons. Son teint était bronzé malgré l'absence de soleil sur l'île et ses cheveux noirs mi-long étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'une vieille ficelle.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Rétorqua Shun en montrant l'intérieur vide de ses poches.

L'autre le regarda d'un air mi-contrit, mi-scandalisé.

« J'ai perdu mon temps. » Souffla-t-il en gonflant ses joues pour faire la moue.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire joyeux et pétillant qui interpella tous ceux aux alentours tant untel son sincère n'avait jamais été entendu aussi librement.

Quand l'autre se mit à le regarder suspicieusement, Shun dû mettre ses mains devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à glousser.

« Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ?! » S'agaça l'autre garçon en serrant les poings. « Je suis Jay, le fils de Jafar. » Ajouta-t-il en accentuant sa voix sur le nom de son père.

« Bonjour, je suis Shun. » Se présenta l'ex-chevalier d'Andromède en essuyant une larme issu de son rire. « Tu sais, faire la moue est un art et je crains que tu ne sois pas doué pour le faire. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder le contrôle de son amusement en repensant à la tête boudeuse de Jay qui ressemblait plus à une crispation douloureuse du visage.

« Parce que tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? »

Shun sourit et fit la moue en guise de réponse. Jay cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise, dévisageant les joues légèrement gonflées, les sourcils froncés et le petit mordillement des lèvres du plus petit. Ok, Shun attirait plus l'attention et la culpabilité que toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu bouder dans sa courte vie. Il avait même l'air adorable.

« D'accord, tu gagne. » Dit précipitamment Jay en détournant la tête, ses propres joues devenant rouges.

« Shun ! »

L'interpellé regarda par-delà l'échelle et fit de grands signes de la main en repérant son frère. Ikki avait certainement dû paniquer depuis que la foule les avait séparé.

« Je dois y aller. »

« C'est ton frère ? » Demanda Jay en regardant Ikki s'approcher avec un vif intérêt.

« Ses poches sont aussi vides que les miennes. » Lui dit Shun en riant légèrement de la mine déconfite du fils de Jafar.

Le voleur gémit.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant. Je suis sûr qu'Hadès est plus riche qu'il ne le montre. Il est trop mystérieux. »

« Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non. » Le taquina Shun .

« Un jour je volerais l'un des trésors d'Hadès. » Déclara Jay avec certitude.

« On verra bien. » Rétorqua Shun en riant avant de partir rejoindre son frère en courant.

Ikki inspira profondément de soulagement lorsque Shun fut à ses côté puis lança un regard noir à la silhouette à moitié dissimulée par l'escalier.

« Évite de trainer avec n'importe qui. Les rats se cachent pour mieux mordre. » Grogna Ikki en prenant la main de son cadet pour ne plus le perdre.

Shun hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire discrètement au revoir de sa main libre à un possible futur ami.

.

 **Fièvre**

.

« C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! » Grogna Hadès alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur le front de Shun et qu'il en constata la température élevée.

« Avoir la fièvre pour une entité infernale c'est comme dire qu'un grizzly à froid ou que Poséidon ne sais pas nager. C'est impensable ! Risible même ! Qu'ais-je fais aux cieux pour subir une telle parodie ? » S'exclama-t-il avant de se rappeler de ses multiples tentatives de prise de pouvoir sur l'Olympe. « Ca ne devrait pas compter. » Murmura-t-il, agacé, avant de quitter la pièce pour ruminer avec un bon verre d'alcool pour l'accompagner.

Ikki soupira alors que la chambre devenait enfin calme et posa un gant imbibé d'eau fraîche sur le front bouillant de son frère. Le visage de Shun avait pris une alarmante teinte rougeâtre et en le voyant ainsi allongé dans son immense lit à deux place, il avait l'impression que Shun avait trois ans de moins, tant la maladie le rendait faible et vulnérable. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rappelait qu'ils étaient des adolescents avant d'être des guerriers.

« Je… Je suis désolé d'être malade. » Murmura avec peine Shun.

« Cesse de dire des bêtises. » Dit doucement Ikki en remontant la couverture sur le torse de son cadet. « Au moins même dans cet état tu arrives à rester une épine dans le pied d'Hadès. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de caméra sur cette île pour que je puisse filmer les discours mélodramatiques du 'terrible dieu des Enfers' » Finit Ikki en souriant effrontément.

Shun poussa un petit rire avant de bailler largement.

« Dors. » L'encouragea Ikki.

Complètement groggy et luttant pour rester éveiller, Shun s'endormit profondément avant même de s'en rendre vraiment compte.

.

 **Plage**

.

« Si vous n'aimez pas le soleil pourquoi venez-vous tous les jours sur la plage ? » Demanda un jour Shun. Comme bien souvent il avait préféré accompagner Hadès sur la plage pour éviter au maximum la population de l'île.

« Pour narguer Apollon. » Répondit malicieusement le dieu avant de siroter sa boisson.

Ne comprenant pas, Shun demanda des explications que le dieu concéda à lui donner en soupirant dramatiquement.

« La tâche d'Apollon est de tirer son chariot d'or. A chaque lever et coucher du soleil, je me ressource en voyant son visage déconfit et irrité. Grâce à ma chère famille, je passe de calmes vacances tandis qu'eux doivent tenter de gérer les Enfers à tour de rôle. »

Shun hocha la tête de compréhension avant d'ouvrir son livre pour en commencer la lecture.

Claquant des doigts pour être resservie par l'un de ses lutins, Hadès regarda le ciel avec contentement. Gérer un domaine autre que celui de leur prédilection pouvait rapidement devenir un calvaire pour les dieux. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mer et les ombres qui étaient des entités rebelles. Aussi imprévisibles qu'indomptables avec la volatilité des mers et de l'appétit féroces des ombres infernales. Elles n'obéissaient qu'à ceux qui les surplombaient en puissance et appartenaient à leur domaine.

Peine perdue pour le Panthéon Grec qui gaspillait plus leur énergie qu'autre chose. Dommage que personne ne vienne les conseiller ou leur donner des astuces, songea Hadès en commençant à se limer les ongles. Heureusement que ses Spectres savaient comment se débrouiller car d'après les rapports qu'il recevait discrètement de leur part, les Enfers se seraient déjà effondré sans leur aides furtives.

Ah… Vraiment la famille…

Peut-être devrait-il encore prolonger son séjour sur l'île de quelques décennies pour repousser la migraine qui le prendrait lorsqu'il devra redresser son sombre royaume. Conclure des pactes c'était bien, récupérer des âmes et les punir étaient un délice mais peut-être qu'il devrait plus déléguer. Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque faisaient un travail remarquable mais avec la surpopulation à la surface de la Terre, cela devenait vite ingérable même pour eux.

Peut-être devrait-il commencer à former Ikki pour le remplacer à la gestion générale du monde souterrain ?

« Papa. » Appela Shun tandis que le visage du dieu se crispa.

« Papa. » Répéta-t-il avec félicité en voyant la mine d'Hadès s'assombrir d'avantage. C'était si bon d'avoir enfin un ascendant sur lui.

« Gamin, tu as de la chance que je sois partagé entre la contrariété et la joie de te voir t'affirmer à mes dépends. » Siffla le dieu.

Le visage rougissant à l'entende de ce demi-compliment, Shun baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Je retourne au village, papa. » S'exclama-t-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot avant de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas prêt à subir les foudres du dieu déchu.

Les pavés de la place principale étaient traîtres. Tout le monde le savait. Les trous étaient à peine comblés avec de la boue et le verre brisé se callait dans chaque interstice rendant mortel la moindre chute par risque de tétanos.

Tournant au coin d'une ruelle Shun fut heurté par un homme musclé qui continua son chemin comme s'il venait juste de rencontrer un simple moustique. Poussé en arrière par la force du choc, Shun trébucha et allait tomber sur les pavés lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts s'envelopper autour de lui et un large torse bien ferme se coller contre son dos.

« Je t'ai. Quel idée de tenter de te mesurer à Gaston. » Remarqua son sauveur d'une voix amusée avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le mettre sur son épaule.

« Jay ! » Cria Shun, indigné, avant qu'une main aventureuse se mette à le chatouiller. « Arr… Stop… Jay ! » Balbutia-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Jay savoura la sensation de puissance qu'il avait sur le fils introverti d'Hadès avant qu'un coup fort dans les côtes ne l'oblige à relâcher sa victime.

« Je souffre. » Gémit-il en se tenant le côté et immédiatement Shun se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude et culpabilité.

C'était vraiment trop facile, pensa le fils de Jafar en attirant Shun contre lui pour lui frotter vivement la tête. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la chevelure verte fut totalement ébouriffée.

« Dépêchons-nous d'y aller ou Ikki et Mal vont s'entretuer sans nous pour les distraire. » S'alarma Shun après avoir tenté d'arranger sa chevelure, sans succès. Autant sa simple arrivé avec Jay allait complètement détourner l'attention de son frère qui semblait hostile au fils de Jafar et autant Jay qui était le meilleur ami de Mal savait parfaitement comment calmer le caractère explosif de la jeune fille en lui donnant d'autres cibles pour sa colère.

« Allons, nous allons éviter qu'un massacre se produise. Inquiète toi plutôt de ton père. Il ferait une crise de colère s'il savait que son 'Diamant' allait côtoyer le bas peuple. »

Shun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant le surnom. A la base, cela avait été destiné à être une moquerie de Maléfice afin de le rabaisser devant les autres habitants mais Hadès avait simplement surgit dans la foule avant d'accepter devant tous ce surnom pour son plus jeune fils. Maléfice l'avait encore en travers de la gorge que le dieu déchu l'ai félicité de connaître sa place d'impure.

Jay se mit à rire et Shun sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ayant toujours son bras autour des épaules de Shun, Jay le ressenti.

« Comment peux-tu avoir froid ? Il n'a pas plu depuis des jours. T'es vraiment douillet pour un diamant. »

Jay continua à sourire en voyant la moue boudeuse du protégé d'Hadès.

« Aller, allons rejoindre les autres avant que tu chopes à nouveau la crève. »

 **.**

 **Noël**

 **.**

Submergé par les questions Shun chercha du regard, avec ses yeux écarquillés, un moyen de s'échapper ou de détourner l'attention des autres enfants de l'île. Malheureusement son frère était trop loin et semblait totalement immergé dans son concours d'insulte avec Mal.

« Alors ? Raconte ! » S'enthousiasma un gamin qui devait à peine avoir trois ans de moins que lui.

Shun ouvrit la bouche et la referma son prononcer le moindre mot à la déception de la dizaine de personne qui l'entourait.

« Quoi ?! On n'est pas assez bien pour avoir une réponse ?! » S'agaça une fille à la peau couleur cacao et aux cheveux turquoise qui, bien qu'éloignée de la foule et arborant un air désintéressé, prouvait par ses paroles sa propre curiosité. Mal la regarda et lui lança un regard noir pour avoir osé venir et parler en sa présence. Regard noir qui lui fut renvoyé par sa rivale avant qu'une insulte particulièrement cruelle et ciblée de Ikki ne l'oblige à se concentrer de nouveau sur leur compétition. Assis en hauteur sur un baril, Jay comptait les points.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler de Noël à l'extérieur ? »

Shun se mordit les lèvres. Comment leur expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais connu la joie et l'insouciance des fêtes ? Il avait été un chevalier dévoué depuis son enfance. Les fêtes et les anniversaires n'étaient que des futilités non utiles à leur entraînement. Le seul Noël festif qu'il avait vécu était un gala mondain qu'il surveillait en tant que garde du corps de Saori. Voir les gens se gaver de caviar et de champagne dans une salle tellement décorée de lumières dorées que cela brûlait les yeux ne pouvait décemment pas être un Noël normal. Cela était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'un enfant de huit ans lui avait montré son plus grand trésor : un livre à moitié déchiré avec des traces de moisissures, venant certainement des détritus d'Auragon, et qui parlait de l'esprit convivial de Noël et du Père-Noël.

Bien sûr, tous les enfants de l'île apprenaient à l'usure que le Père-Noël ne viendrait jamais les voir parce qu'ils étaient les rejetons de 'méchants' mais rien n'empêchait un maigre espoir de fleurir chaque année dans leur cœur. Espoir qui s'effondrait chaque matin de Noël et les laissait frustré devant l'absence d'un quelconque cadeau ou de décoration malgré leurs efforts pour se montrer un peu gentil.

« Je n'ai jamais vécu de Noël. » Finit-il par dire avec découragement.

Immédiatement des exclamations de déception surgirent autour de lui alors que la foule s'éloignait enfin.

Shun baissa les yeux de honte en voyant les regards larmoyant des plus jeunes. Il détestait vraiment se voir devenir le destructeur de leurs espérances.

 **.**

 **Nouvel an**

 **.**

Shun se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Restant immobile pour ne pas signaler son réveil en cas d'attaque, il écouta soigneusement les sons alentours.

De puissants bruits tels des explosions résonnèrent au loin par intermittence. Il se redressa lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était Ikki.

« J'ai senti ton cosmos s'agiter. » Dit son aîné en baillant largement avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demanda Shun alors que les explosions continuaient à résonner au loin.

« Des feux d'artifices. » Grogna Ikki. « C'est le nouvel an mais avec le bouclier magique qui sert d'écran les lumières ne se voient pas et seul le son filtre depuis Auragon. »

« C'est injuste. » Souffla Shun en songeant à tous les enfants de l'île qui ne connaissaient pas la beauté des feux d'artifices mais juste leur fracas.

« Retourne dormir. » L'encouragea Ikki en vérifiant qu'il se remit bien sous sa couverture avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

« Bonne année. » Murmura doucement Shun une fois que la nuit redevient silencieuse.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

. .

.

Cette période de fête m'a donné un grand coup de pouce côté inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. **  
**

 **.**

 **Note :** L'année a-t-elle bien commencé pour vous ?

Ma résolution pour 2018 était d'être plus proche de vous chers lecteurs. **J'ai donc créé une page facebook** avec le même nom d'auteur pour que vous puissiez suivre mon avancé même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de mise à jour sur ff .net. **  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Who's Bad ?  
**

 **Genre :** Disney univers, Magie, Vilains, Parenté infernale, Slash et Crossover.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

Univers : **Descendants** **/** **Saint Seiya**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

 **.**

Merci à ****Maeva Cerise** ** et à ****Manganiark** ** pour vos reviews !

 **.**

* * *

 **Who's Bad ?**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Tranches de vie**

 **.**

 _Rappel :_

Shun - 14 ans

Ikki - 16 ans

Mal, Jay, Uma, Carlos - 14 ans

 **.**

.

 **Boulangerie**

.

Shun avait toujours été curieux de l'une des interdictions que leur répétait sans cesse Hadès : ne surtout pas manger des aliments venant des boutiques de l'île.

Un an après son arrivé, il avait enfin l'occasion –et le courage- de visiter avec plus d'attention la place principale où s'agglutinait parfois le marché.

Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une boulangerie. Y entrant, l'odeur des gâteaux lui chatouilla les narines comme une odeur venant d'une poissonnerie plutôt que les arômes attendus d'une boulangerie.

Un mouvement sur la surface d'une tarte aux pommes l'obligea à se rapprocher.

« Argh ! » Glapit Shun en voyant un asticot surgir pour s'enterrer à nouveau dans le gâteau.

Dégouté, il quitta promptement la boulangerie. Hors de question qu'il mange une telle nourriture.

Continuant son avancé, il s'arrêta près d'un restaurant décrépit et souffla de découragement. Il n'avait vu aucun aliment frais ou même sain sur les étals des marchands. C'était aussi triste que dégoûtant.

Soudain Shun sentit une légère pression dans l'une des poches de sa veste et su immédiatement que quelqu'un en jaugeait son contenu.

« Bonjour Jay. » Salua-t-il son voleur sans même se retourner.

Tous les pickpockets de la ville avaient très vite compris que le fils cadet d'Hadès ne se promenait jamais avec quelque chose de valeur tandis que le fils aîné sabrait presque les mains de ceux qui osaient tenter de le voler puis les humiliait publiquement.

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher. » Dit le fils de Jafar en riant alors qu'il s'était suspendu à l'envers contre une poutre pour s'attaquer aux passants immobiles.

Sautant pour atterrir au sol, Jay croqua dans une pomme qu'il devait certainement avoir chipé sur l'un des étals de marchandises. Shun se retint de vomir en constatant que le fruit était aussi pourri que tous les autres fruits vendu sur cet étalage.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose.

.

 **Thermes**

.

« CARLOS ! »

Shun grinça des dents en entendant la voix stridente d'une femme résonner dans les thermes d'Hadès. Voulait-elle à ce point souffrir de représailles ?

« CARLOS ! »

Sortant des appartements privés, Shun regarda la femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et blancs bouclés qui faisait un tel scandale. Heureusement que son père était sortit avec Ikki pour la journée ou il y aurait eu un véritable massacre.

La femme n'était malheureusement pas une inconnue pour Shun. Cruella De Vil était une cliente régulière des thermes, passant des heures à profiter de l'eau chaude et du sauna. S'étant délaissée de son manteau de fourrure avec une mine récalcitrante auprès d'un larbin en ne voyant pas arriver celui qu'elle cherchait, la femme s'éloigna vers les bains avec un regard plein de folie.

« Carlos, si mes fourrures ont la moindre marque à mon retour tu me le paieras ! »

Shun attendit qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes avant de se rapprocher d'un vieux fauteuil éventré dont il savait que le haut dossier offrait un véritable abri aux regards scrutateurs.

Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva une personne prostrée mais il fut surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait avoir son âge.

« Bonjour. » L'appela Shun avant de sourire lorsque l'autre garçon leva son visage pour le regarder.

Il avait une peau noire métissée et des dizaines de tâches de rousseur couvraient son visage. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un blanc délavé semblait aussi doux que le pelage d'un mouton. Il portait un simple haut noir avec des traces blanches, un short rouge et une veste en cuir déchiré blanche et noire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les yeux du garçon étaient larges et il le fixait avec un brin de terreur. Il semblait gelé sur place, pâlissant légèrement avant que son regard ne se mette à bouger rapidement dans toutes les directions.

Il cherche une échappatoire, remarqua Shun, habitué à réagir de la même façon en cas d'attaque ennemi.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Se précipita d'ajouter l'ex-chevalier. Il devenait de plus en plus préoccupé par les yeux de plus en plus effrayé de l'autre. « Je vis ici. Respire profondément ou tu risque de faire une attaque de panique. »

Carlos hocha faiblement de la tête avant d'essayer de calquer sa respiration sur celle de Shun qui exagérait exprès la sienne.

« Voilà. Tout va bien. Respire lentement. » L'encouragea Shun jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Carlos se stabilise. « Mieux ? »

Le fils de Cruella hocha à nouveau de la tête et Shun lui dédia un large sourire.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Demanda le jeune De Vil avec confusion.

« Faire quoi ? »

« M'aider. » Répondit Carlos en détournant les yeux de honte. Est-ce que l'autre l'avait aidé pour se moquer de lui ? Allait-on encore le traiter de faible ?

Une pichenette sur le front l'obligea à faire de nouveau face à Shun.

« Je t'ai aidé parce que tu en avais besoin. »

Voyant les émotions de l'autre garçon tournoyer entre le choc et l'espoir, Shun ajouta :

« Si tu as un peu de temps avant que ta mère finisse, accepterais-tu de rester discuter avec moi ? Le temps devient vite long lorsqu'on s'ennui ici. »

Sur le coup, Carlos se demanda s'il rêvait. Si c'était le c, il voulait bien rester endormi encore un peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait passer volontairement du temps avec lui.

« D'accord ! » Accepta-t-il vivement de peur que l'autre adolescent ne change d'avis.

Shun sourit et lui tendit la main. Avec un reste de suspicion, Carlos lui tendit la sienne et se retrouva entrainé à la suite de Shun dans un couloir sombre et exigu.

Le fils d'Hadès ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en courant dans un petit jardin privé installé au cœur du bâtiment. Il n'y avait qu'un banc en pierre entouré de buissons. A la stupéfaction de Carlos aucun des arbustes n'avaient des épines, des feuilles empoisonnées ou irritantes.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait courir jusqu'ici mais mon père n'aime pas vraiment les invités car ils ne paient pas l'entrée. » Dit Shun avec une grimace contrite. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne vient jamais ici. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que Carlos avait commencé à trembler.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. » Affirma Shun d'un air solennel.

Carlos le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se connaître ? Je suis Shun, le fils cadet du seigneur Hadès. »

« Je suis Carlos. Carlos De Vil. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

D'abord hésitant, Carlos commença à parler de science et d'idées d'inventions. Shun comprit rapidement que son nouvel ami voulait réussir à créer une invention qui améliorerait la vie des habitants de l'île.

« C'est un projet fantastique ! » Le loua Shun tandis que Carlos rougissait, peu habitué à recevoir des encouragements positif.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le hurlement de Cruella, appelant son fils, ne les prévienne qu'elle venait de finir sa longue baignade.

« J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir bientôt. » Murmura Carlos.

« Promis. » Le rassura Shun.

Carlos lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de quitter les thermes à la suite de sa mère qui grommelait déjà sur la poussière qui s'était incrustée sur son manteau en fourrure.

En les voyant partir ainsi, Shun se découragea un petit peu. Pourquoi tous les parents 'Vilains' étaient si antipathiques avec leurs propres enfants ?

.

 **Cookies**

.

Shun était assez fier de lui.

C'était plus facile de faire de bons gâteaux lorsque les ingrédients étaient ramenés des quatre coins du monde par les Spectres qui devaient venir rendre des rapports à son père. Ils acceptaient d'être coursier en échange de douceurs cuisinées rien que pour eux.

D'un coup de coude, Shun repoussa son ami qui venait tous les mercredis aux thermes depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était le jour où il s'entraînait à la pâtisserie.

« Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? » Pleurnicha faussement Jay, une main sur le cœur.

Shun souleva un sourcil moqueur.

« Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu prennes tous les cookies. »

Ikki ricana du regard envieux que lui dédia le fils de Jafar lorsqu'il prit allégrement une poignée entière de cookies avant de s'éloigner pour les manger.

Depuis que Shun avait commencé à s'intéresser à la cuisine, Jay avait rapidement découvert qu'il adorait manger les essais culinaires de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si une fois qu'il goûtait un morceau, il finissait par engloutir tout le plat en un clignement d'œil.

« Pour qui c'est ? » Demanda Jay en désignant la petite boîte à gâteaux que Shun avait prestement remplie avant de le laisser accéder, enfin, au bol de cookies.

« C'est un cadeau pour un ami. » S'enthousiasma Shun tandis que Jay se renfrogna. Il avait déjà la concurrence d'Ikki et se voyait mal accepter qu'une autre bouche affamée réduise encore plus sa propre part alimentaire.

« Sois gentil Jay. » Le réprimanda faiblement Shun comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait.

Jay se mit à tousser violemment alors qu'il avait failli s'étouffer en hochant vivement de la tête pour que Shun ne lui prenne pas ses collations. Derrière lui, Ikki se moqua de lui en riant bruyamment.

.

 **OoO**

.

« Tu es incroyable. » Dit Carlos en mangeant l'un des cookies avec délice avant d'en prendre un autre dans la petite boite.

« Évite de le dire devant Maléfique ou elle te maudira. »

Carlos gémit.

« Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ? Je suis sûr que tu veux me couper l'appétit pour garder des friandises. »

Shun gloussa en secouant la tête d'exaspération devant le comportement protecteur qu'avait adopté Carlos à l'égard de la boîte de biscuit qu'il serrait à présent contre son torse.

« Ils sont pour toi. Je les ais sauvé de deux estomacs affamés pour te les remettre. »

« Merci. » Murmura le fils de Cruela en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud. « Désolé, c'était un réflexe. »

Shun acquiesça, comprenant que la vie ardue sur l'île avait des conséquences néfastes sur les agissements de tous. Même les plus raisonnables.

« Fais attention à ne pas t'étouffer. » Lui dit simplement Shun en se souvenant que Jay avait également faillit s'étouffer un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Peut-être devrait-il couper encore plus finement les portions la prochaine fois.

.

 **Leçon**

.

« Un peu de concentration ! » S'agaça Hadès en tentant d'enseigner quelques méfaits à son héritier récalcitrant.

« Tu connais ton mantra? »

« Oui, père. » Répondit Shun avec ennui et confusion. Quel était l'intérêt de parler de cela maintenant ?

« Répète-le, Shun. »

« Je suis un méchant, fils d'un Dieu craint et rusé. Mentir, voler et combattre sont des actes normaux qui me permettront de survivre." Récita Shun laconiquement.

Hadès le regarda avec dépit.

« Le simple fait que tu me le répète quand je te le demande me prouve que tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de m'être digne. »

Shun sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras. Il essayait vraiment pourtant !

Assit sur un rocher, Jay ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait venir sur la plage pour voir l'ex-dieu tenter de rendre Shun méchant.

C'était peine perdu.

Oh, il avait lui-même essayé d'apprendre à Shun à voler et à s'échapper rapidement mais il avait bien vite abandonné. A Chaque fois, Shun revenait sur ces pas pour rendre les marchandises subtilisées.

Dire que les gens qui s'étaient fait voler avaient été heureux de ce comportement repentant aurait été un mensonge. C'était à la limite s'ils ne jetaient pas les objets rendus de peur d'attraper sa gentillesse.

Bien sûr, Jay profitait de ces moments de méfiance où l'attention était sur Shun pour voler encore plus d'objet en toute impunité. Le commerce d'objets en tout genre de son père n'avait jamais été aussi bien rempli que depuis que Shun l'aidait involontairement à magasiner.

« C'est moi le plus fort ! »

L'exclamation de Gaston Junior, suivie par le grognement énervé de Gaston le Troisième attira l'attention de Jay. Les deux fils aînés de Gaston étaient des versions miniatures de leur père lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa gloire. Vantardise comprise.

« On s'en fout de qui est le plus fort entre vous deux. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas de taille face à moi. » Les défia Ikki en croisant les bras.

Ses muscles contractés attirent l'attention de tous. Les filles des alentours se retenaient à peine de pâmer et les garçons lui envièrent d'avoir une musculature aussi ciselée. Mal qui venait d'arriver grimaça de dégoût devant un affichage aussi grotesque.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour voir Mr. Muscle. » Dit-elle fermement avant d'agripper Jay et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Elle était sûre que sa mère n'avait pas à faire face à une telle situation avec ses minions.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

.


End file.
